the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Blender (software)
| released = | programming language = C, C++, and Python | operating system = Windows, macOS, Linux, FreeBSD, OpenBSD, NetBSD, DragonFly BSD, Haiku | latest release version = | latest preview version = | size = 77–157 MiB (varies by operating system) | genre = 3D computer graphics software | license = GPLv2+ | alexa = 4,324 )}}}} | website = https://www.blender.org }} Blender is a free and open-source 3D computer graphics software toolset used for creating animated films, visual effects, art, 3D printed models, motion graphics, interactive 3D applications, and computer games. Blender's features include 3D modeling, UV unwrapping, texturing, raster graphics editing, rigging and skinning, fluid and smoke simulation, particle simulation, soft body simulation, sculpting, animating, match moving, rendering, motion graphics, video editing, and compositing. In 2019, the integrated game engine for making and prototyping games was removed in the release of 2.80, with a recommendation to use more powerful open source game engines "like Godot." History The Dutch animation studio NeoGeo (not associated with the Neo Geo video game brand) started to develop Blender as an in-house application, and based on the timestamps for the first source files, January 2, 1994 is considered to be Blender's birthday. The version 1.00 was released in January 1995, with the primary author being company co-owner and software developer Ton Roosendaal. The name Blender was inspired by a song by the Swiss electronic band Yello, from the album Baby which NeoGeo used in its showreel. Some of the design choices and experiences for Blender were carried over from an earlier software application, called Traces, that Ton Roosendaal developed for NeoGeo on the Commodore Amiga platform during the 1987–1991 period. On January 1, 1998, Blender was released publicly online as SGI freeware. NeoGeo was later dissolved and its client contracts were taken over by another company. After NeoGeo's dissolution, Ton Roosendaal founded Not a Number Technologies (NaN) in June 1998 to further develop Blender, initially distributing it as shareware until NaN went bankrupt in 2002. This also meant, at the time, discontinuing the development of Blender. In May 2002, Roosendaal started the non-profit Blender Foundation, with the first goal to find a way to continue developing and promoting Blender as a community-based open-source project. On July 18, 2002, Roosendaal started the "Free Blender" campaign, a crowdfunding precursor. The campaign aimed at open-sourcing Blender for a one-time payment of €100,000 (US$100,670 at the time), with the money being collected from the community. On September 7, 2002, it was announced that they had collected enough funds and would release the Blender source code. Today, Blender is free and open-source software, largely developed by its community as well as 15 employees employed by the Blender Institute. The Blender Foundation initially reserved the right to use dual licensing, so that, in addition to GPLv2, Blender would have been available also under the Blender License that did not require disclosing source code but required payments to the Blender Foundation. However, they never exercised this option and suspended it indefinitely in 2005. Blender is solely available under "GNU GPLv2 or any later" and was not updated to the GPLv3, as "no evident benefits" were seen. Suzanne, the "monkey" mascot In January–February 2002 it was clear that NaN could not survive and would close its doors in March. Nevertheless, they put out one more release, 2.25. As a sort-of easter egg, and last personal tag, the artists and developers decided to add a 3D model of a chimpanzee head, although it is called a "monkey" in the software. It was created by Willem-Paul van Overbruggen (SLiD3), who named it Suzanne after the orangutan in the Kevin Smith film Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back. Suzanne is Blender's alternative to more common test models such as the Utah Teapot and the Stanford Bunny. A low-polygon model with only 500 faces, Suzanne is included in Blender and often used as a quick and easy way to test materials, animations, rigs, textures, and lighting setups. It is also frequently used in joke images. The largest Blender contest gives out an award called the Suzanne Award. Release history The following table lists notable developments during Blender's release history: green indicates the current version (2.81), yellow indicates currently supported versions, and red indicates versions that are no longer supported (though many later versions can still be used on modern systems). Features ]] Official releases of Blender for Microsoft Windows, and Linux, as well as a port for FreeBSD, are available in both 32-bit and 64-bit versions. Though it is often distributed without the extensive example scenes found in some other programs, the software contains features that are characteristic of high-end 3D software. Among its capabilities are: * Support for a variety of geometric primitives, including polygon meshes, fast subdivision surface modeling, Bezier curves, NURBS surfaces, metaballs, icospheres, multi-res digital sculpting (including dynamic topology, maps baking, remeshing, resymetrize, decimation), outline font, and a new n-gon modeling system called B-mesh. * Internal render engine with scanline rendering, indirect lighting, and ambient occlusion that can export in a wide variety of formats. * A pathtracer render engine called Cycles, which can take advantage of the GPU for rendering. Cycles supports the Open Shading Language since Blender 2.65. * Integration with a number of external render engines through plugins. * Keyframed animation tools including inverse kinematics, armature (skeletal), hook, curve and lattice-based deformations, shape animations, non-linear animation, constraints, and vertex weighting. * Simulation tools for soft body dynamics including mesh collision detection, LBM fluid dynamics, smoke simulation, Bullet rigid body dynamics, ocean generator with waves. * A particle system that includes support for particle-based hair. * Modifiers to apply non-destructive effects. * Python scripting for tool creation and prototyping, game logic, importing/exporting from other formats, task automation and custom tools. * Basic non-linear video/audio editing. * A fully integrated node-based compositor within the rendering pipeline accelerated with OpenCL. * Procedural and node-based textures, as well as texture painting, projective painting, vertex painting, weight painting and dynamic painting. * Real-time control during physics simulation and rendering. * Camera and object tracking. * Grease Pencil tools for 2D animation within a full 3D pipeline. * The 3D viewport and UV editor have new interactive tools and gizmos, along with a new toolbar. These make it easier for new users to start using Blender, and for existing users to discover and use tools that previously required obscure key combinations. * The new contextual toolbars enable quick access to tools. * Eevee is a new physically based real-time renderer. It works both as a renderer for final frames, and as the engine driving Blender’s realtime viewport for creating assets. Deprecated features * The Blender Game Engine was a built-in realtime graphics and logic engine with features such including collision detection, a dynamics engine, and programmable logic. It also allowed the creation of stand-alone, real-time applications ranging from architectural visualization to video games. In April 2018 it was removed from the upcoming Blender 2.8 release series, having long lagged behind other game engines such as the open-source Godot, and Unity. In the 2.8 announcement, the Blender team specifically mentioned the Godot engine as a suitable replacement for migrating Blender Game Engine users. * Blender Internal, a biased rasterization engine / scanline renderer used in the previous versions of Blender was also removed for the 2.80 release, in favor of the new Eevee renderer, a realtime PBR renderer. File:Working with Nodes Blender.PNG|Using the node editor to create anisotropic metallic materials File:Engine movingparts.jpg|A 3D rendering with ray tracing and ambient occlusion using Blender and YafaRay File:Lone House.jpg|Rendering of a house File:Sintel Cover Durian Project.jpg|Sintel is the main character in the Blender open film of the same name. File:Fluid simulation blender.ogg|A simple fluid simulation done with Blender Logos Blender logo socket.svg Logo_Blender.svg User interface Blender's user interface incorporates the following concepts: ;Editing modes: The two primary modes of work are Object Mode and Edit Mode, which are toggled with the Tab key. Object mode is used to manipulate individual objects as a unit, while Edit mode is used to manipulate the actual object data. For example, Object Mode can be used to move, scale, and rotate entire polygon meshes, and Edit Mode can be used to manipulate the individual vertices of a single mesh. There are also several other modes, such as Vertex Paint, Weight Paint, and Sculpt Mode. ;Hotkey usage: Most of the commands are accessible via hotkeys. There are also comprehensive GUI menus. ;Numeric input: Numeric buttons can be "dragged" to change their value directly without the need to aim at a particular widget, as well as being set using the keyboard. Both sliders and number buttons can be constrained to various step sizes with modifiers like the Ctrl and Shift keys. Python expressions can also be typed directly into number entry fields, allowing mathematical expressions to specify values. ;Workspace management: The Blender GUI builds its own tiled windowing system on top of one or multiple windows provided by the underlying platform. One platform window (often sized to fill the screen) is divided into sections and subsections that can be of any type of Blender's views or window-types. The user can define multiple layouts of such Blender windows, called screens, and switch quickly between them by selecting from a menu or with keyboard shortcuts. Each window-type's own GUI elements can be controlled with the same tools that manipulate 3D view. For example, one can zoom in and out of GUI-buttons using similar controls, one zooms in and out in the 3D viewport. The GUI viewport and screen layout are fully user-customizable. It is possible to set up the interface for specific tasks such as video editing or UV mapping or texturing by hiding features not used for the task. Hardware requirements Supported platforms Blender is available for Windows 7 and above, Mac OS X 10.6 and above, and Linux. Blender 2.76b is the last supported release for Windows XP and version 2.63 was the last supported release for PowerPC. File format Blender features an internal file system that can pack multiple scenes into a single file (called a ".blend" file). * All of Blender's ".blend" files are forward, backward, and cross-platform compatible with other versions of Blender, with the following exceptions: ** Loading animations stored in post-2.5 files in Blender pre-2.5. This is due to the reworked animation subsystem introduced in Blender 2.5 being inherently incompatible with older versions. ** Loading meshes stored in post 2.63. This is due to the introduction of BMesh, a more versatile mesh format. * All scenes, objects, materials, textures, sounds, images, post-production effects for an entire animation can be stored in a single ".blend" file. Data loaded from external sources, such as images and sounds, can also be stored externally and referenced through either an absolute or relative pathname. Likewise, ".blend" files themselves can also be used as libraries of Blender assets. * Interface configurations are retained in the ".blend" files. A wide variety of import/export scripts that extend Blender capabilities (accessing the object data via an internal API) make it possible to interoperate with other 3D tools. Blender organizes data as various kinds of "data blocks", such as Objects, Meshes, Lamps, Scenes, Materials, Images and so on. An object in Blender consists of multiple data blocks – for example, what the user would describe as a polygon mesh consists of at least an Object and a Mesh data block, and usually also a Material and many more, linked together. This allows various data blocks to refer to each other. There may be, for example, multiple Objects that refer to the same Mesh and making subsequent editing of the shared mesh result in shape changes in all Objects using this Mesh. Objects, meshes, materials, textures etc. can also be linked to from other .blend files, which is what allows the use of .blend files as reusable resource libraries. Import and export The software supports a variety of 3D file formats for import and export, among them Alembic, 3D Studio (3DS), Filmbox (FBX), Autodesk (DXF), SVG, STL (for 3D printing), VRML and X3D. Video editing Blender features a fully functional, production-ready Non-Linear video editor called Video Sequence Editor or VSE for short. Blender's VSE has many features including effects like Gaussian Blur, color grading, Fade and Wipe transitions, and other video transformations. However, there is no multi-core support for rendering video with VSE. Cycles rendering engine Cycles is a path-tracing render engine that is designed to be interactive and easy to use, while still supporting many features. It has been included with Blender since 2011, with the release of Blender 2.61. GPU rendering Cycles supports GPU rendering, which is used to speed up rendering times. There are three GPU rendering modes: CUDA, which is the preferred method for older Nvidia graphics cards; OptiX, which utilizes the hardware ray-tracing capabilities of Nvidia's Turing architecture; and OpenCL, which supports rendering on AMD graphics cards. Multiple GPUs are also supported, which can be used to create a render farm – although having multiple GPUs doesn't increase the available memory, because each GPU can only access its own memory. Integrator The integrator is the core rendering algorithm used for lighting computations. Cycles currently supports a path tracing integrator with direct light sampling. It works well for a variety of lighting setups, but it is not as suitable for caustics and certain other complex lighting situations. Rays are traced from the camera into the scene, bouncing around until they find a light source (a lamp, an object material emitting light, or the world background), or until they are simply terminated based on the number of maximum bounces determined in the light path settings for the renderer. To find lamps and surfaces emitting light, both indirect light sampling (letting the ray follow the surface bidirectional scattering distribution function, or BSDF) and direct light sampling (picking a light source and tracing a ray towards it) are used. The two types of integrators # The default path tracing integrator is a "pure" path tracer. This integrator works by sending a number of light rays that act as photons from the camera out into the scene. These rays will eventually hit either: a light source, an object, or the world background. If these rays hit an object, they will bounce based on the angle of impact, and continue bouncing until a light source has been reached or until a maximum number of bounces, as determined by the user, which will cause it to terminate and result in a black, unlit pixel. Multiple rays are calculated and averaged out for each individual pixel, a process known as "sampling". This sampling number is set by the user and greatly affects the final image. Lower sampling often results in more noise and has the potential to create "fireflies" (which are uncharacteristically bright pixels), while higher sampling greatly reduces noise, but also increases render times. # The alternative is a branched path tracing integrator, which works mostly the same way. Branched path tracing splits the light rays at each intersection with an object according to different surface components, and takes all lights into account for shading instead of just one. This added complexity makes computing each ray slower, but reduces noise in the render, especially in scenes dominated by direct (one-bounce) lighting. Open Shading Language Blender users can create their own nodes using the Open Shading Language (OSL), although it is important to note that this feature is not supported by GPUs. Materials Materials define the look of meshes, NURBS curves, and other geometric objects. They consist of three shaders to define the mesh's surface appearance, volume inside, and surface displacement. Surface shader The surface shader defines the light interaction at the surface of the mesh. One or more bidirectional scattering distribution functions, or BSDFs, can specify if incoming light is reflected, refracted into the mesh, or absorbed. The alpha value is one measure of translucency. Volume shader When the surface shader does not reflect or absorb light, it enters the volume (light transmission). If no volume shader is specified, it will pass straight through (or be refracted, see refractive index or IOR) to another side of the mesh. If one is defined, a volume shader describes the light interaction as it passes through the volume of the mesh. Light may be scattered, absorbed, or even emitted at any point in the volume. Displacement shader The shape of the surface may be altered by displacement shaders. In this way, textures can be used to make the mesh surface more detailed. Depending on the settings, the displacement may be virtual – only modifying the surface normals to give the impression of displacement (also known as bump mapping) – real, or a combination of real displacement with bump mapping. Demo reels The Blender website contains several demo reels that showcase various features of Blender. Rendering engines Engines included in Blender * Cycles — Unbiased path tracing render engine. Included in Blender from version 2.61. * Eevee — Real-time PBR renderer. Render engine has been nicknamed Eevee, later coined backronym — Extra Easy Virtual Environment Engine. Included in Blender from version 2.8. * Workbench — Using the default 3D viewport drawing system for modeling, texturing, etc. Past rendering engines: * Blender Render (Blender Internal) — Blender's non photorealistic renderer. It was removed from Blender in version 2.8. ** Render clay — Renderer is an add-on by Fabio Russo; it overwrites materials in Blender Internal or Cycles with a clay material in a chosen diffuse color. Included in Blender version 2.79. ** Blender Game Engine — A real-time renderer External renderers Free and open-source: * Mitsuba Renderer * YafaRay (previously Yafray) * LuxRender and LuxCoreRender * Appleseed Renderer * POV-Ray * NOX Renderer * Radeon ProRender — Radeon ProRender for Blender Proprietary: * Pixar RenderMan — Blender render addon for RenderMan * Octane Render — OctaneRender plugin for Blender * Indigo Renderer — Indigo for Blender * V-Ray — V-Ray for Blender, V-Ray Standalone is needed for rendering * Maxwell Render — B-Maxwell addon for Blender * Thea Render — Thea for Blender * Corona Renderer — Blender To Corona exporter, Corona Standalone is needed for rendering Physics Blender can be used to simulate smoke, rain, dust, cloth, water, hair and rigid bodies. Cloth simulation A cloth is any piece of mesh that has been designated as 'cloth' in the physics tab. Fluid simulation Physics fluid simulation The fluid simulator can be used for simulating liquids, like water hitting a cup. It uses the Lattice Boltzmann methods to simulate the fluids and allows for lots of adjusting of the amount of particles and the resolution. Particle fluid simulation The particle physics fluid simulation creates particles that follow the Smoothed-particle hydrodynamics method. Development materials]] Since the opening of the source code, Blender has experienced significant refactoring of the initial codebase and major additions to its feature set. Improvements include an animation system refresh; a stack-based modifier system; an updated particle system (which can also be used to simulate hair and fur); fluid dynamics; soft-body dynamics; GLSL shaders support in the game engine; advanced UV unwrapping; a fully recoded render pipeline, allowing separate render passes and "render to texture"; node-based material editing and compositing; and projection painting. Part of these developments were fostered by Google's Summer of Code program, in which the Blender Foundation has participated since 2005. Blender 2.8 Official planning for the next major revision of Blender after the 2.7 series began in the latter half of 2015, with potential targets including a more configurable UI (dubbed "Blender 101"), support for Physically based rendering (PBR) (dubbed EEVEE for "Extra Easy Virtual Environment Engine") to bring improved realtime 3D graphics to the viewport, allowing the use of C++11 and C99 in the codebase, moving to a newer version of OpenGL and dropping support for versions before 3.2, and a possible overhaul of the particle and constraint systems. Blender Internal renderer has been removed from 2.8. Code Quest was a project started in April 2018 set in Amsterdam, at the Blender Institute. The goal of the project was to get a large development team working in one place, in order to speed up the development of Blender 2.8. By June 29, 2018, the Code Quest project ended, and on July 2, the alpha version was completed. Beta testing commenced on November 29, 2018 and was anticipated to take until July 2019. Blender 2.80 has been released on July 30, 2019. Support Blender is extensively documented on its website, with the rest of the support provided via community tutorials and discussion forums on the Internet. The Blender Network provides support and social services for Blender professionals. Additionally, YouTube is known to have many video tutorials available for either Blender amateurs or professionals at no cost. Modified versions Due to Blender's open-source nature, other programs have tried to take advantage of its success by repackaging and selling cosmetically-modified versions of it. Examples include IllusionMage, 3DMofun, 3DMagix, and Fluid Designer, the latter being recognized as Blender-based. Use in the media industry was a NASA web app that allowed for operation of the Mars rover.]] * Blender started out as an in-house tool for NeoGeo, a Dutch commercial animation company. Blender has been used for television commercials in several parts of the world including Australia, Iceland, Brazil, Russia and Sweden. * Blender is used by NASA for publicly available 3D models. Many 3D models on NASA's 3D resources page are in a native .blend format. * NASA also used Blender to develop an interactive web application Experience Curiosity to celebrate the 3rd anniversary of the ''Curiosity'' rover landing on Mars. This app makes it possible to operate the rover, control its cameras and the robotic arm and reproduces some of the prominent events of the Mars Science Laboratory mission. The application was presented at the beginning of the WebGL section on SIGGRAPH 2015. * The first large professional project that used Blender was Spider-Man 2, where it was primarily used to create animatics and pre-visualizations for the storyboard department. * The French-language film Friday or Another Day ( ) was the first 35 mm feature film to use Blender for all the special effects, made on Linux workstations. It won a prize at the Locarno International Film Festival. The special effects were by Digital Graphics of Belgium. * Blender has also been used for shows on the History Channel, alongside many other professional 3D graphics programs. * Tomm Moore's The Secret of Kells, which was partly produced in Blender by the Belgian studio Digital Graphics, has been nominated for an Oscar in the category "Best Animated Feature Film". * Plumíferos, a commercial animated feature film created entirely in Blender, had premiered in February 2010 in Argentina. Its main characters are anthropomorphic talking animals. * Special effects for episode 6 of Red Dwarf season X, screened in 2012, were created using Blender as confirmed by Ben Simonds of Gecko Animation. * Blender was used for both CGI and compositing for the movie Hardcore Henry. * The special effects for the TV series The Man in the High Castle were done in Blender, with some of the particle simulations relegated to Houdini. * Blender was used for previsualization in Captain America: The Winter Soldier and many of the visual effects in the feature film Sabogal were done in Blender. Director David F. Sandberg used Blender for multiple shots in Lights Out, and Annabelle: Creation. Blender was used for parts of the credit sequences in Wonder Woman and for doing the animation in the film Cinderella the Cat. * Some promotional artwork for Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U was partially created using Blender. * The experimental hip-hop group Death Grips has used Blender to produce music videos. A screenshot from the program is briefly visible in the music video for Inanimate Sensation. * The 2018 film Next Gen was fully created in Blender by Tangent Animation. A team of developers worked on improving Blender for internal use, but it is planned to eventually add those improvements to the official Blender build. * Blender was used to create the character "Murloc" in the 2016 film ''Warcraft''. * Ubisoft Animation Studio will use Blender to replace its internal content creation software starting in 2020. * Khara and its child company Project Studio Q are trying to replace their main tool, 3ds Max, with Blender. They started "field verification" of Blender during their ongoing production of Evangelion: 3.0+1.0. They also signed up as Corporate Silver and Bronze members of Development Fund. Open projects Since 2005, every 1–2 years the Blender Foundation has announced a new creative project to help drive innovation in Blender. In response to the success of the first project, Elephants Dream, the Blender Foundation founded the Blender Institute to do additional projects, with two projects announced at first: Big Buck Bunny, also known as Project Peach (a "furry and funny" short open animated film project), and Yo Frankie!, or Project Apricot (an open game in collaboration with the CrystalSpace game engine that reused some of the assets created for Peach). ''Elephants Dream'' (Open Movie Project: Orange) In September 2005, some of the most notable Blender artists and developers began working on a short film using primarily free software, in an initiative known as the Orange Movie Project hosted by the Netherlands Media Art Institute (NIMk). The codename, "Orange", in reference to the fruit, started the trend of giving each project a different fruity name. The resulting film, Elephants Dream, premiered on March 24, 2006. ''Big Buck Bunny'' (Open Movie Project: Peach) On October 1, 2007, a new team started working on a second open project, "Peach", for the production of the short movie Big Buck Bunny. This time, however, the creative concept was totally different. Instead of the deep and mystical style of Elephants Dream, things are more "funny and furry" according to the official site. The movie had its premiere on April 10, 2008. This later made its way to Nintendo 3DS's Nintendo Video between 2012 and 2013. ''Yo Frankie!'' (Open Game Project: Apricot) "Apricot" is a project for production of a game based on the universe and characters of the Peach movie (Big Buck Bunny) using free software. The game is titled Yo Frankie!. The project started on February 1, 2008, and development was completed at the end of July 2008. A finalized product was expected at the end of August; however, the release was delayed. The game was released on December 9, 2008, under either the GNU GPL or LGPL, with all content being licensed under Creative Commons Attribution 3.0. ''Sintel'' (Open Movie Project: Durian) The Blender Foundation's Project Durian (in keeping with the tradition of fruits as code names) was this time chosen to make a fantasy action epic of about twelve minutes in length, starring a teenage girl and a young dragon as the main characters. The film premiered online on September 30, 2010. A game based on Sintel was officially announced on Blenderartists.org on May 12, 2010. Many of the new features integrated into Blender 2.5 and beyond were a direct result of Project Durian. ''Tears of Steel'' (Open Movie Project: Mango) in a composited live-action scene from Tears of Steel that used VFX]] On October 2, 2011, the fourth open movie project, codenamed "Mango", was announced by the Blender Foundation. BlenderNation | author = | date = October 2, 2011 | publisher = BlenderNation | accessdate = November 28, 2011 }} Mango | last = Roosendaal | first = Ton | date = October 1, 2011 | publisher = Blender Foundation | accessdate = November 28, 2011}} A team of artists assembled using an open call of community participation. It is the first Blender open movie to use live action as well as CG. Filming for Mango started on May 7, 2012, and the movie was released on September 26, 2012. As with the previous films, all footage, scenes and models were made available under a free content compliant Creative Commons license. According to the film's press release, "The film's premise is about a group of warriors and scientists, who gather at the 'Oude Kerk' in Amsterdam to stage a crucial event from the past, in a desperate attempt to rescue the world from destructive robots." ''Cosmos Laundromat – First Cycle'' (Open Movie Project: Gooseberry) On January 10, 2011, Ton Roosendaal announced that the fifth open movie project would be codenamed "Gooseberry" and that its goal would be to produce a feature-length animated film. He speculated that production would begin sometime between 2012 and 2014. The film was to be written and produced by a coalition of international animation studios. The studio lineup was announced on January 28, 2014, and production began soon thereafter. As of March 2014, a moodboard had been constructed and development goals set. The initial ten minute pilot was released on YouTube on August 10, 2015. It won the SIGGRAPH 2016 Computer Animation Festival Jury's Choice award. ''Glass Half'' This project demonstrates real-time rendering capabilities using OpenGL for 3D cartoon animation. This project marks the end of the fruity naming scheme. ''Caminandes'' Caminandes is a series of animated short films and centers on the llama Koro in Patagonia and his attempts to overcome various obstacles. The series only became part of the Open Movie Project starting with the second episode. * Caminandes 1: Llama Drama (2013) * Caminandes 2: Gran Dillama (2013) * Caminandes 3: Llamigos (2016) ''Agent 327: Operation Barbershop'' Agent 327: Operation Barbershop is the three-minute teaser for a planned full-length animated feature and is based on the classic comics series Agent 327. ''Hero'' Hero is the first open movie project to demonstrate the capabilities of the Grease Pencil, a 2D animation tool in Blender 2.8. ''Spring'' On 25 October 2017, an upcoming animated short film named Spring was announced to be produced by the Blender Animation Studio. Spring was released April 4, 2019. Its purpose was to test Blender 2.8's capabilities before its official release. From the video description, 'Spring is the story of a shepherd girl and her dog, who face ancient spirits in order to continue the cycle of life. This poetic and visually stunning short film was written and directed by Andy Goralczyk, inspired by his childhood in the mountains of Germany.' Online services Blender Cloud The Blender Cloud platform, launched in March 2014 and operated by the Blender Institute, is a subscription-based cloud computing platform and Blender client add-on which provides hosting and synchronization for backed-up animation project files. It was launched to promote and fundraise for Project: Gooseberry, and is intended to replace the selling of DVDs by the Blender Foundation with a subscription-based model for file hosting, asset sharing and collaboration. A feature of the Blender Cloud is Blender Sync, which provides synchronization between Blender clients for file changes, user preferences and other features. Blender ID The Blender ID is a unified login for Blender software and service users, providing a login for Blender Cloud, the Blender Store, the Blender Conference, Blender Network, Blender Development Fund and the Blender Foundation Certified Trainer Program. See also * ManuelbastioniLAB, a Blender add-on for the parametric 3D modeling of photorealistic humanoid characters * MakeHuman * Maya, a proprietary 3D software application * List of free and open-source software packages * 3D Studio Max, a proprietary 3D software application References Further reading * * * External links * Category:1995 software Category:3D animation software Category:3D computer graphics software for Linux Category:3D rendering software for Linux Category:AmigaOS 4 software Category:Articles containing video clips Category:Blender Foundation Category:Computer science in the Netherlands Category:Computer-aided design software for Linux Category:Cross-platform free software Category:Formerly proprietary software Category:Free 3D graphics software Category:Free computer-aided design software Category:Free software programmed in C Category:Free software programmed in C++ Category:Free software programmed in Python Category:Global illumination software Category:Information technology in the Netherlands Category:Visual effects software Category:IRIX software Category:MacOS graphics-related software Category:MorphOS software Category:Motion graphics software for Linux Category:Portable software Category:Software that uses FFmpeg Category:Technical communication tools Category:Video game development software Category:Windows graphics-related software